


Unconventional Love

by amortentia1992



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Romance, marriage law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortentia1992/pseuds/amortentia1992
Summary: First comes the marriage, then comes intimacy and finally love. It may not be the conventional ordering of things, but in the face of a new Marriage Law, what else can Hermione do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FFN and is completed, but in the process of being revised and slightly rewritten. I will be posting the updated chapters as they are ready. I would like to thank Slytherclaw Faerie on FFn for her work on this first chapter as a beta.

Hermione stared at her reflection in the long, ornate mirror that adorned the back of the stone door in her new Hogwarts dorm. Left in solitude in her new quarters, Hermione found her composure and stared at her reflection. Amazed, she couldn't recall a time when she was ever as beautiful as this. She marveled at how her unruly, brown curls cascaded down her back in soft, tamed ringlets. A small section of her hair was braided and pinned up as though she were wearing a crown. Her face was enlightened by the cosmetics she wouldn't normally wear.

A rosy blush put some color on her paler complexion, and her eyes were brought out by the elegant gold eyeshadow and dark liner and mascara. A translucent, baby pink lip gloss gave her mouth a little pout, perfecting the look.

She wore a white, tea length, sleeveless, lace gown. The neckline dipped to expose her cleavage in a style that was a little less than modest. She was the picture of the perfect bride, but it wasn't the wedding she had envisioned for herself. She resigned herself to her fate, not having a choice over the marriage or the groom, due to the new marriage law. Hermione wasn't going to face Azkaban over being opposed to it.

__

Flashback

Dear Miss. Granger,

The Ministry of Magic is pleased to inform you, with approval from Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Wizengament,of Ordinance #7352.This legislation has passed to end class segregation within the wizarding world. The law designates that all eligible witches and wizards between the ages of 17 and 50 must marry a spouse from the opposite side of the recent wizarding war in an effort to support unity and rehabilitation. It is with great pleasure that we inform you that you have been paired with Mr. Antonin Dolohov. To comply with, the law, all couples must be married within a month of receiving this notice. They are urged to be amicable as children are expected from the union. If a couple is childless or otherwise discount with the union at the end of five years one or both parties may file for divorce to be ruled on by the Department of Marriage and Family. Failure to comply with this ordinance will result in substantial fines including a minimum two year sentence to Azkaban. Attached, you will find a file on your selected match, and the wizard you have been paired with will contact you within the week.

Regards,

Valerie Greenebrough 

Head of the Department of Wizarding Marriage and Families.

Shocked, Hermione dropped the letter as she finished reading it. The law was absolutely Ludacris! They had the nerve to pair her with a man whom had tried to kill her on more than one occasion. Hermione had been at his trial and realized that he was under the Imperious Curse the whole of his service to Voldemort. She realized that he had not willingly acted against her, and didn't hate him any longer. Regardless, she couldn't shake the fear she felt when she heard his name. She was determined to voice her opinion on the ordinance and strode with vehemence from the Great Hall towards the Headmistress's office, the letter now gripped firmly in her hand. 

End flashback

Unfortunately, Minerva had not been able to do anything to help Hermione in this, the law was ironclad and irrefutable with no known loopholes. Hermione's only choice was to accept it, and in the three weeks since she'd received the letter resigned herself to her fate.

Her fiancé had made every attempt to get to know her in those short weeks. He wrote her a heartfelt letter of apology for his deeds in the war. He asked her on a date to ask if to get to know her before the wedding. Antonin's confession that he was thrilled by the match terrified her at first, but reading further she realized it wasn't because he agreed with the law. He was only glad that he had been paired with a beautiful, intelligent and powerful witch who could hold her own in a duel. She was flattered by his praise, but there were still concerns, like the fact he was so much older and she wondered how much they would have in common.

A soft knock sounded on the door, but Hermione found herself, unable to utter a reply. A loud creak sounded, when the door opened to admit the Headmistress. "It's nearly time my dear girl," Minerva smiled in sympathetic support, and Hermione nodded. "I thought perhaps you might put stock in a muggle tradition for brides. I believe it goes something borrowed, something blue…"

Hermione looked away from the mirror and into her Professor's eyes, wondering how Minerva could know how Hermione had always loved the old tradition. She found comfort in the familiar words of the phrase. She had always intended to use the tradition in her own wedding, but feared that it would been seen as a silly muggle thing.

"As I thought. Now I happen to know that the dress is new, as your groom had it custom ordered for you, and that your earrings are both old and borrowed, from Miss Weasley I suspect. This would fulfil the something blue category." Minerva pulled an elegant sapphire pendant from her pocket and clasped it around Hermione's neck. It was gorgeous and complimented her gown beautifully. Still at a loss for words, Hermione smiled in gratitude as she hugged her professor.

She was nervous. She had gotten to know Antonin better and knew he wasn't the menacing man from her nightmares from when they met in battle. However, they were forced into this, and neither one of them would have chosen this circumstance for themselves. This was a path neither one had elected for themselves. The idea of consummating the marriage was frightening to her, given that she had little experience sexually. Alas, the law dictated that it must occur. Minerva may have given Hermione her one wedding dreams, but the ministry had interfered with the idea she had for this day since she was little. Hermione held back the tears pooling in her eyes, knowing that Ginny would be annoyed if Hermione wrecked her make-up by crying. Minerva cast a tempus charm and pursed her lips. "It is time," The stern but kindly woman said.

Outside the door, Harry waited at the end of the corridor. This law had put Hermione at odds with her friends. They believed that she was giving up too easily, and should instead stand up to the ministry. Harry was annoyed with Hermione accepting the match and pissed that she was paired with a Death Eater. The Law, which wouldn't come into effect until that summer, needed at least one couple to show the unsuspecting public how it would work. Harry, already being engaged to Ginny, was exempt from the law. The ministry would have preferred to use his status as a war hero to be the poster child for the new law, but were loath to break up his engagement. Hermione was the next best thing. It was easy for Harry to pass judgment on her when he didn't find himself facing the consequences for not obeying the new law.

The closest thing she had to a brother, Harry agreed, albeit reluctantly, to walk her down the aisle, despite his objections. Her parents were happily living in Australia, not knowing they had a daughter who was getting married. Her friend smiled warmly as she approached him and hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." He said in a very soft voice. "No matter, what, I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione's voice cracked from lack of use and the raw emotion of the day. The door of the Room of Requirement opened to unveil a small chapel. Though, not religious, Hermione loved the architecture and stained-glass windows of old cathedrals and always wanted to be married in one. The colors of glass reflected off of the stone path under the guise of sunlight streaming through. A plethora of colors reflected off the stone floor from the sunlight streaming through the windows. She was instantly reminded of the beauty of magic. Hermione logically knew there were no windows in this part of the castle, yet she truly felt she was walking in a church. She almost smiled, until she saw Antonin at the end of the walkway. She swallowed nervously, and looked down. He was smirking at her, not in a malicious way she knew, but with how she felt, his smirk was the last thing she needed to see. She noticed his trembling hands as she approached. He was nervous too it seemed. They had only met once since being paired, so this was only the second time they were facing each other since the war ended.

Harry kissed her on the cheek and placed her hand in Antonin's before throwing the wizard a death glare. Hermione took a couple of deep breaths, in an attempt to calm her racing nerves, and mustering up her Gryffindor courage, looked up at her soon-to-be husband. Her warm, whiskey hued, eyes met his misty blue ones, and she gave him a small smile before shifting her expression into a grimace towards the Ministry officials seated in the front row. She didn't miss the smirk Antonin provided at that, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. Kinsley began the ceremony by welcoming the guests and led into the exchanging of vows.

"Miss Granger, repeat after me. I, Hermione, take thee Antonin to be my lawfully wedded Husband, to love and obey, to honor with loyalty, and forever be faithful unto, from this moment until the minute of my death." Hermione's eyes flashed with her fury at the binding words, they were preposterous, but none-the-less she repeated them.

Antonin stated similar vows. "I Antonin, take thee Hermione to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to honor with loyalty, to forever be faithful unto, and to respect you, from this moment until the minute of my death." Hermione gasped in surprise, he had added a line to his vows, nowhere in the prompt Kinsley had provided was there anything about respect. And yet he had said it. When she looked back in his eyes she saw a twinkle. Kinsley turned back to face her.

"Do you both swear to uphold these vows?"

"I do," she whispered hating herself for agreeing to this law. She was hopeful that this match wouldn't be so bad.

"I do," echoed Antonin.

"Do you have tokens of these vows?" The Minister of Magic asked.

She nodded, and placed a single gold band on Antonin's finger; he followed suit and placed a thin, diamond encrusted, white gold band on her finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Unprepared for this, Hermione tensed. It was their first kiss, and she didn't want to think about the audience there to witness it. Before she could protest, Antonin leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was warm, sweet and gentle, over almost as soon as it began. He pulled away from her, but kept her hand clasped firmly in his own.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Dolohov." Antonin turned her around to face the guests, and the crowed hesitated a moment before breaking into applause. The faces in the crowed were mixed expressions of either glee or concerned disappointment. It was a bit much to take in, and Hermione's knees shook as she nearly collapsed, but her new husband's strong grip held her upright.

The reception was held in the Great Hall. As it was a weekend the students were elsewhere so the reception was a small and intimate affair. Antonin stood beside her, smiling, with his hand on the small of her back as they greeted the guests. Her new husband seemed as though he didn't want to be separated from her now that they were wed. Hermione insisted on some time to mingle with her friends. Most of them gave her words of support or promises to look after her, nice to hear but not why she sought them out. She wanted their company to distract herself from the fact that in a few hours' time she would be alone with her husband. As if on cue, he soon wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close. She flushed at the sudden proximity, before a tremor of desire shot through her.

"Come, wife, time to eat," he whispered in her ear, his accent heavy and deliciously enticing. The meal passed by quicker than she wanted, and before long, guests began departing the castle for their own homes, or common rooms. Before the last person left, Antonin pulled her from the hall to her new chambers. For the remainder of the year, Antonin would have to visit her to fulfil the mandate of the law to copulate. She was terrified, not knowing Antonin very well and now expected to be intimate with him. She wondered what his preferences were and was nervous she wouldn't live up to them. 

Her breath hitched when they reached the door to her chamber, and she hesitated in speaking the password. She glanced at the man holding her arms and realized that his eyes were already glazed over with desire. The quirk to his brow and determined gaze told her that he would take her against the wall if she didn't open the door. Not wanting to challenge him into action she relayed the words that opened the passage to the stone gargoyle that guarded the door.

"Stella Flora," she whispered. Antonin's hand slipped down her back to reach her bum, shoving her quickly through the doorway, following closely behind. The stone door slid shut with a small click behind them. Hermione had entered first and so moved to put some distance between them. His expression was unreadable, but he remained a few paces away from her. They both knew what had to happen, to complete the ritual.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, don't you think dorogaya?" Antonin asked her. His voice was pure masculinity, rough and deep, She found his thickly accented and unfamiliar Russian words strangely comforting. Her shoulders relaxed and slowly some nervousness dissipated.

"It was." Hermione agreed. She met his gaze. He smirked at her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know?" He chuckled.

"I know. It's just that I've never really done this before." Hermione blushed.

"Why don't we start with a kiss then? You seemed to like it well enough at the ceremony." Hermione nodded, and he closed the distance between them covering her lips with his own. This kiss was deeper than before – more insistent and full of need and longing. His mouth was warm against hers and he pressed against her lips encouraging her to open to him. She did and was met by the wrestling of their tongues, as she kissed him back, battling for control. Hermione's hand rose to her shoulders, circling around his neck and he backed her into the wall, grinding against her. He grinned at the moan he elicited from her, deepened the kiss slightly before he tore away from her swollen lips. "Eager are you, dove?" He pressed his hips into her, allowing her to feel the erection he had from kissing her."You kiss well," Hermione responded, flushed and panting from the heated moment they shared. His low rumble of laughter was unmistakable proof that he had heard her soft answer. The tension between them was broken by the sound.

"Years of practice moya dorogaya," he answered, leaning in to kiss her again. He trailed kisses along her jaw down to her neck pushing his knee between her legs, opening them to him. His hands trailed behind her back and pulled the zipper of her dress down, revealing her creamy, pale skin. He pulled the straps off of her shoulder and the material dropped to the floor, pooling at her feet. He groaned appreciatively as she was bared to him. Caressing her breastshe sucked one of the hardened nubs into his mouth. Her breathing quickened and her eyes displayed her desire. There was no denying that by now, she was wet, he knew it, and she knew it. She moaned loudly as he continued to suck on her peaks. She actually cried out when he bit down, none too gently, on one nipple.

"Fuck yes!" She yelled, trying to tug her wrists free but he held them fast.

"Your breasts are perfect, my little wife." He praised. "I wonder how other parts of you will taste." His voice vibrated against her chest as he spoke. Finally, he released her hands and suddenly dropped to his knees. "Shall we find out?" He murmured.

Hermione hummed a reply, too turned on to reply. Agonizingly slow, Antonin moved his fingers over the material of white knickers, before he moved the material aside and slipped a finger into her pink folds. Hermione threw her head back when he pushed his finger in and out, and couldn't hold back the moan when his finger grazed over her clit. Antonin pulled the material down to her ankles and helped her step out of them. Then he lifted her leg and set it over his shoulder as his mouth sought out her warm center. His tongue parted her lips and pushed inside of her, lapping at her. Hermione had never felt anything like it before. She wasn't technically a virgin, but sex wasn't even comparable to this. Antonin continued to caress her center with his tongue and his fingers until she was shouting her release to the stone walls. He lifted her and carried her to the bed before kissing her again, the taste of her still on his lips.

"Okay?" he breathed as he aligned his cock with her center.

"Yes." She replied and he pushed into her. They both made sounds at the contact, Antonin experienced euphoria as he slid home. He pulled out again to repeat the motion, but he kept a slow and steady pace. It wasn't much longer until he had Hermione begging beneath him.

"Please." She pleaded.

"Please what?" He asked. "What do you want dorogaya?"

She moaned and he smirked, loving the sounds she made.

"Harder, please," she begged. He obliged, increasing the speed and the force of his thrusts much to both their pleasure. Soon, they were both close, Hermione clamping down on his turgid length as she came spurred his own orgasm. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. When his heart rate slowed returned to normal he shifted to lay next to her.

"I love how responsive you are dorogaya." He commented.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you," keeping his pet name for her his little secret for the time being. "Sleep now, my sweet." She curled into his side and he pulled the blankets over them and soon they both drifted off.


End file.
